


You're the Top

by Amy_de_lABC



Series: "Supernatural" Song Parodies [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Song Parody, You're the Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_de_lABC/pseuds/Amy_de_lABC
Summary: A song parody of "You're the Top" from "Anything Goes"--"Supernatural"-style! Spoilers for Season 9.





	You're the Top

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Misha Collins](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Misha+Collins).



> This is one of two parodies I wrote for Misha Collins. I don't own anything related to either "Supernatural" or "Anything Goes".

**You're the Top  
** _Sung to the tune of "You're the Top" from "Anything Goes"_

**Here's a handy video in case you don't know the song! :)**

At words poetic I’m so pathetic  
That I always have found it best,  
Instead of getting ’em off my chest,  
To let ’em rest unexpressed.  
I hate parading my serenading,  
As I’ll probably miss a bar,  
But if this ditty is not so pretty,  
At least it’ll tell you how great you are!

You’re the top—you’re a sawed-off shotgun!  
You’re the top—a convenient rerun!  
You’re when Cas comes through with an answer to Dean’s prayer.  
You’re the gifs on Tumblr, the Kansas bunker, you’re Jared’s hair!  
You are plaid!  You’re a hunter’s hobby!  
You’re a dad who is just like Bobby!  
I am John’s abuse, telling Dean he’s useless—stop!  
But if, baby, I’m the bottom, you’re the top!

My words poetic are still pathetic,  
But I gotta say, babe, you shine.  
I hope you feel, after every line,  
A thrill divine down your spine.  
Now other actors might be detractors  
And tell me my song is bad,  
But I’ll keep on trilling as long as you’re thrilling,  
And this is what I’m going to add:

You’re the top—you’re a great fanfiction!  
You’re the top—you’re a fan’s addiction!  
From a show so fine, you’re the greatest line we quote!  
You’re the black Impala, a Sam-like scholar, you’re Cas’s coat!  
You’re a guy who is so good-looking,  
You’re a pie, and you’re West’s fresh cooking!  
I’m the tiny gleam of Dean’s self-esteem gone plop!  
But if, baby, I’m the bottom, you’re the top! 

You’re the top—you are “Changing Channels”!  
You’re the top—you’re the boys warm flannels!  
You’re the light that grew through a cut from Ruby’s knife!  
You’re an angel’s Grace, you’re Jensen’s face, you’re fandom life!  
You’re supplies!  You are John’s old journal!  
You’re the guys when they’re all fraternal!  
I’m an argument they’re not content to drop,  
But if, baby, I’m the bottom, you’re the top!

You’re the top—you’re when Cas is clueless!  
You’re the top—you’re a Sam who’s shoeless!  
You’re the gorgeous eyes of all these guys that thrill!  
You are Bobby’s cap, you’re a Devil’s Trap, you’re Team Free Will!  
You are Cas, raising Dean from Hades,  
Sammy’s sass, Dean’s appeal to ladies.  
I am Sam’s dead ex and what Dean expects from pop,  
But if, baby, I’m the bottom, you’re the top!

You’re the top—you’re the boys’ stargazing!  
You’re the top!  You are just amazing!  
You’re the cure they chase to let Dean erase the Mark!  
You are Misha’s random, the whole darn fandom, you’re Crowley’s snark!  
You are salt and you’re holy water!  
You’re the halt to a monster’s slaughter!  
I’m the vampire threat whose head will get a chop,  
But if, baby, I’m the bottom, you’re the top!


End file.
